Our Tired, Our Poor, Our Huddled Masses
Artist: The Residents Label: Rykodisc/EuroRalph/RalphAmerica Produced By: The Residents Tracklisting: UK 4 Disc Version: Washington: Album History 1996-1981 # Have A Bad Day Concentrate # Hunters Concentrate # Gingerbread Man Concentrate # Six Amber Things # He Also Serves # Ship Of Fools # Freak Show Concentrate # CUBE E Concentrate # God in 3 Persons Concentrate # The Mole Trilogy Concentrate Lincoln: Album History 1980-1972 # Easter Woman # Amber # Red Rider # Floyd # The Nameless Souls # Love Leaks Out # The Simple Song # Moisture # Loneliness # When We Were Young # Eskimo Concentrate # Constantinople # Blue Rosebuds # Lizard Lady # Hello Skinny # Fingerprince Concentrate # The Third Reich N Roll Concentrate # Not Available Concentrate # Meet The Residents Concentrate # Aircraft Damage Jefferson: Singles History 1972-1997 # Jambalaya # Don't Be Cruel # From The Plains To Mexico # Double Shot # Harry The Head # Don't # The Gingerbread Man # Kawliga # Where is She? # Jailhouse Rock # This Is A Man's Man's Man's World # Jingle Bells # Satisfaction # Loser = Weed # Earth Vs. The Flying Saucers # Beyond The Valley Of A Day In The Life # Flying # For Elsie # Teddy Bear # Surrender # Hit The Road Jack Roosevelt: History Mystery # Tryin' To Beat It # Siren Song (of the Shrunken Head) # Ugly Beauty # Anganok # Teddy # I Tried To Cry # The Cry of a Crow # Struggle # Spaghetti Sunda # Love Me # Hallowed By Thy Ween # America TRACK LISTINGS FOR THE RYKO RELEASE Unum: History 1996-1981 # Jambalaya # Six Amber Things # He Also Serves # Ship of Fools # Teddy Bear # The Gingerbread Man Concentrate # Where is She? # Kawliga # Freak Show Concentrate # From the Plains to Mexico # Double Shot # For Elsie (excerpt) # Harry the Head # Have a Bad Day Concentrate # Hit the Road Jack (Remix) Pluribus: History 1980-1972 # Easter Woman # Amber # Red Rider # Floyd # The Nameless Souls # Love Leaks Out # The Simple Song # Moisture # Loneliness # When We Were Young # Eskimo Concentrate # Constantinople # Blue Rosebuds # Lizard Lady # Hello Skinny # Satisfaction # Loser = Weed # Fingerprince Concentrate # This Is A Man's Man's Man's World # Jailhouse Rock # The Third Reich N Roll Concentrate Roosevelt 2.0: # Teddy # I Tried To Cry # The Cry of a Crow # Struggle # Pollex Christi (Abridged) # Love Me # Anganok (excerpt) # Spaghetti Sunda # Trying to Beat It # Siren Song (of the Shrunken Head) # Ugly Beauty # Hallowed Be Thy Ween # America Prelude To The Teds: # Teddy # I Tried to Cry # The Cry of a Crow # Struggle Review One of the few collections the Residents have put out of previously released material, and a very excellent one. There's two versions of this—the US 2-CD version and a UK 4-CD version. I only have the US one, and that's an excellent starter. I would definitely recommend this to the new Residents fan—not only is it a good mix, but there are a lot of concentrates of some of the albums that give you a good taste for what the albums are like, so you can get a good guess as to whether or not you'd enjoy a particular one. And, for the fans, there's a lot of b-side and single-only songs on here, too. It's just a really good package. Later, Ralph America repackaged a re-ordered/slightly expanded version of the fourth disc of the UK version, called Roosevelt 2.0. This is pretty cool, but more of a fans-only thing. It also came in a wooden cigar box. It's very out of print, though. But the main thing with this is the main best-of, anyway. - Rev. Syung Myung Me Category:Albums